


Strap In

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Yon-Rogg’s body yields so easily to Carol’s cock.





	Strap In

Yon-Rogg’s body yields so easily to Carol’s cock. He wants to be taken, and she is happy to take him. The textured latex slides smoothly past his tight ring and she hears him sigh like he has finally been made whole. She lies flat against his back so he can feel her soft breasts as she rock into him. The moans he makes just might be the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard. He sounds like he’s in heaven, like he has never had a more perfect partner in his life, and Carol believes him. He was always a terrible liar after all. It’s just a primitive Earth strapon so it doesn’t give her much pleasure, but his responses might be enough to make her cum, at least until she turns him over and sits on his face later.

“Deeper” he moans breathlessly, pushing gently back against her.

“Then sway your back more” she instructs. He does and is rewarded with a slightly deeper thrust which seems to hit the right spot. He gasps and keens under her and she hears the tiniest “Yes” leave him.

She wanted to take it slow, really drag it out, but how can she when he’s so responsive? The speed picks up which only makes him moan louder. He raise his hips more and rest on his elbows so he can thrust back against her, but she push him forward so his face lies flat against the mattress.

“I’m setting the pace” she tells him and he balls his fists in the sheets.

“Such a good boy” she smiles “You’re taking my cock so well”

“Carol” he says, trying to sound annoyed by her praise, maybe even angry. Still a bad liar.

“You don’t want to be a good boy?” she asks “But good boys are rewarded”

To prove her point she reach around him and close her fist around his cock. He hisses and suddenly can’t seem to decide if he should push back against the dildo or into her hand. God she loves him.

She angles herself so the dildo is pressed firmly against his prostate, and tightens her grip on his dripping cock. Like this he has no way of escaping, every little movement sending pleasure through his body and he soon cums with jerky little thrusts. 

She lets go of his cock and press him down on the mattress with the weight of her body without slipping out of him. He hums pleased.

“You’re getting very good at this” he says, turning his head so she can see his smile.

“What do you mean by ‘getting good’? I’ve always been good!”

He chuckles “Better, then”

She kiss between his shoulder blades and rest her cheek on his back, hugging him.

“Damn right”

**Author's Note:**

> If you tried to tell me Yon-Rogg wouldn’t be into pegging I’d think you were mad.


End file.
